Remember Me
by xxsweetdisaster
Summary: Lillian 'Lilly' Salvatore is the twin of Stefan Salvatore and the younger sister of Damon Salvatore. When Lilly is trapped on the other side with Bonnie and Damon, she meets a man by the name of Kai. Who is he? How does he know Lilly, and how will their relations affect not only them, but everyone around them as well? (This story starts at 6x01)
1. Chapter One: Yellow Ledbetter

**Chapter one: Yellow Ledbetter**

*Lillian's POV*

I grasped Damon's hand tightly in mine, as Bonnie did the same. The bright white light was so close, yet so far. I feared what was to come. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to everyone, to say goodbye to Stefan. I didn't want it to end like this. My throat felt dry, and I swallowed painfully. On the outside I was fine. On the inside, I was terrified.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked, worry and fear evident in her voice. 

Damon squeezed my hand in reassurance, to tell me that he was there with me. That it would be okay. It made me feel a lot safer, and suddenly, I was no longer afraid.

"I don't know." Damon replied. That was the last thing I heard before the white light engulfed us.

-

My eyes were shut tight, and my legs were slightly shaking. Everything around me felt strangely normal. Even so, I was still nervous to open my eyes. When I did, I was greeted by the forest, perfectly in tact, and the white light was no longer there.

Looking to my right, Damon and Bonnie were still there. They looked awkwardly at each other for a minute before letting go of each other's hands. Damon kept a hold of mine as he turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. I nodded, looking around confused as hell.

Damon sighed and looked around as well. "Huh. That got awkward fast."

Bonnie was very confused as well. We had to look insane. Our heads were spinning around constantly, our faces full of confusion. I'm surprised our necks didn't break.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked, and started to walk out of the woods.

"Where are you going? Hey." Damon said, taking my hand and we followed Bonnie out of the woods. We ended up in the middle of the street, in the town square. There wasn't a trace of anyone around.

"This is weird." I commented on the scene, and Bonnie nodded in agreement with me.

Damon finally let go of my hand and reached up to touch his teeth. "Well, I feel a fang. I'm still a vampire. Either I'm a dead vampire or Mystic Falls is no longer magic free." He said. I reached up to my mouth and felt a fang as well.

"Look." Bonnie suddenly said. We followed her gaze and our eyes set upon the Mystic Grill.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I turned to Damon. "Wait a minute, didn't you..." I trailed off, expecting him to know what I was talking about. He nodded, looking as confused as ever.

"I definitely blew that up about an hour ago."

This was all so confusing. We were clearly still in Mystic Falls, but where was everybody? Were we dead? My head felt like it was spinning with how confused I was.

Bonnie looked around for a moment before looking back at us, confusion and frustration evident on her face.

"Why don't we see any people? If we're still on the Other Side we should at least be able to see the living." She explained.

Damon sighed in frustration, "Where the hell are we? And I don't mean geographically."

Bonnie was quick to respond, "I have no idea."

-

It was morning time, and we were aimlessly wandering through the streets of Mystic Falls. I was hoping we'd eventually come across something, anything, to tell us what was going on. Unfortunately, we were empty handed so far.

Damon had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and Bonnie had her jacket tied around her waist. I currently had on shorts and a plain white t shirt, while they both were complaining they were hot. Blah blah, whine whine.

Damon groaned in annoyance. "How many more streets are we going to wander?" He complained. Bonnie had an annoyed look on her face as she answered.

"How many times are you going to ask me questions I don't have the answers to? Huh?"

I threw my head back for a moment and groaned before looking at them. They stared at me in confusion waiting for me to speak.

"You guys are really annoying. Every street we walk down you guys have to bicker like twelve year olds." I pointed out, walking ahead of them. Damon chuckled behind me.

I stopped at a white car parked on the side of the street. I automatically knew it was an old car, definitely not one from this decade. Stefan has always had a fascination with cars, and he would talk about them so much to me I ended up picking up some things. The more I strayed on that thought, the more I missed Stefan. So I shook my head and tried to forget about it.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that Bonnie and Damon had joined me by the white car. Before I could say anything, Bonnie spoke up. "There's something weird about these cars."

I nodded. "They're all about 20 years old but they look brand new." I pointed out, not missing the proud look on Damon's face. I guess he was happy that his sister knew stuff about cars? Men.

He looked away from the car to something else and I followed his gaze. It was Elena's house. It was in perfect shape, and there were toys spread out on the lawn.

"And that is Elena's not-so-burnt-to-a-crisp house." Damon pointed out, walking in front of the house. Bonnie and I followed him. He spots a newspaper on the grass, picks it up, unfolds it and reads it while I watch curiously.

"Look." He said, holding out the newspaper for the both of us to see.

Bonnie cranes her neck to see it and reads, "Rare solar eclipse expected to be seen across 12 states?" She asks in confusion.

Damon rolls his eyes. "The date."

I look at the date, and my eyes nearly bulge out of my head. How is that possible?

"May 10th, 1994." I read in astonishment. Bonnie looks back at the newspaper in surprise.

"Is that-? Are we-? But that's impossible." She stutters out, clearly stricken with surprise as much as I am.

All of a sudden, the sky around us started to turn a very dark blue. We all watched in amazement as an eclipse occurred. I had always been fascinated with these, but know I'm not so sure. What does this mean for us? What does an eclipse have to do with this?

Damon suddenly spoke up. "I don't think we should be asking where we are, I think we should be asking when we are."

-

Damon was currently swinging in Elena's porch swing, while Bonnie is sitting on the front steps. I was sitting on the porch floor, leaning my back against the railing so I was facing the house.

"Where is any booze in this empty retroville?" Damon asks, making me roll my eyes. May I offer you a trip into his brain Booze, booze, and more booze.

Bonnie looks out towards the street and sighs. "It feels so weird to be back here, I practically grew up on this porch."

Suddenly there was a slight breeze that made me shiver. No idea how, considering I'm a vampire, but I was cold as hell. Well not hell, rather, Antarctica.

I looked over at Damon and made the face. The face that meant I want something. He knew exactly what that face was as soon as he looked at me.  
>"Yes?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice.<p>

"I'm cold." I bluntly replied, hoping he would give me his jacket. He huffed but complied, and tossed his leather jacket to me. I caught it with ease, and slipped it over my shoulders. It was a little big on me, but I was now warm so I don't really care.

Damon suddenly stopped the swing and looked towards Bonnie. "Alright, talk me through it."

Bonnie turned to look at him and started to explain.

"Before the Other Side collapsed, my Grams said that she made a sacrifice so that I could find peace."

"The part where you actually have a theory." Damon retorted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sarcastically responded, "Well, this clearly isn't peace, otherwise I wouldn't be stuck here with you."

At that, I loudly laughed, making Bonnie smile and Damon make a face. "Rude." He said.

"Good one, Bon-Bon." I commented, high fiving her making us both laugh.

"Thanks, Lilly Pad." She responded, smiling. Bon-Bon was the nickname I gave her, and I've always called her that. She figured since I gave her a nickname, she should give me one too. So, Lilly Pad came forth. When she first called me by it, I couldn't help but love it.

"Okay, back to explaining." Damon commanded, interrupting our bff moment making me glare at him.

Bonnie huffed but continued, "She must have-I don't know, sent me somewhere. And when we all held hands... it took you guys with me."

"Well, did she happen to whisper a safe word in her last breaths. A clue, maybe? Witchy path out of here?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Why do you always have to be a jackass?" I asked him jokingly because of his choice of words. He sent me a shrug of the shoulders and a smirk.

Bonnie answered his question, nonetheless. "No, but if we got here by magic, magic should be able to get us out."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "And that frown that's not upside down is telling me what?"

Bonnie looked towards a glass cup that was on the porch and took a deep breath.

"Fes matos incendia."

All three of us watched the glass intently. When nothing happened, Bonnie looked down in disappointment while Damon sat back on the swing, his shoulders sagging.

"Still can't do magic. Perfect."

-

I was awoken to the smell of pancakes, and the sound of music playing. My eyes fluttered open, and I suddenly remembered where I was. I was still in my house, but in 1994. I had slept in Stefan's bed last night, while Damon slept in his room and Bonnie slept in a guest room.

It took me forever to fall asleep, even in Stefan's bed. It comforted me, but at the same time it made me miss my twin even more. I had Damon, my annoying but amazing big brother, and my best friend Bonnie. However, the hole in my heart where Stefan should be is empty.

It's been known that twins have a sort of 'special' connection. They know what the other is thinking, they know how they're feeling, and they're all together basically the same person. That is true with Stefan and I.

Waking up and not being able to talk to him, hug him, or even look at him makes the hole in my heart even bigger. I missed him more than anything.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I tossed the comforter off of me and stood up from the bed. I was wearing a white t shirt with pajama shorts, so I went to my room to change. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and black ankle boots.

I walked past Stefan's room on the way downstairs and stopped in front of the door. After a moment of debating, I walked inside and towards the closet. Opening it, I was surprised to see it full of clothes. Without thinking, I grabbed a green and grey flannel and put it on over my tank top.

I wore Stefan's clothes all the time, and he didn't care one bit. It's always comforted me, and it did even more now than ever.

Leaving Stefan's room, I went downstairs and followed the scent of the pancakes. I smiled when I found Damon flipping pancakes, drinking bourbon, and dancing to the radio. He hadn't seen me yet, so I leaned against the doorway and watched him trying not to laugh. Eventually I caved, and ended up laughing my butt off, making him look in my direction.

"Oh my gosh, I so wish I had a camera right now." I laughed, walking over towards the table and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically, then eyed me for a minute. "Is that Stefan's shirt?"

I looked down and pulled at it for a minute. "Yeah." I responded sadly.

Damon glanced at me worried before flipping the pancakes again. "Cheer up, Little Bird. Before you know it, we'll be back home with everyone."

That made me smile. Not the part of Damon promising we'll be home soon, but him calling me Little Bird. That was the nickname he gave me when we were human. He said I was obsessed with birds as a little girl. I would sit in the garden for hours bird watching, and my favorite were the little ones. Hence the nickname.

"You called me Little Bird." I smiled, not missing the way his eyes lit up because I had caught it. "You haven't called me that in a while." I pointed out.

Damon walked over to the table with a plate of pancakes and placed them in front of me.

"Get used to it, Little Bird." He said, kissing my forehead and walking back to the counter. I picked up my fork and started eating.

"I didn't know you cooked." Bonnie's voice sounded and we both turned to look at her.

"I don't. How'd you sleep? Me... not good. My 1994 mattress was very lumpy. Whatcha got there?" Damon said in a rather fast tone.

It was then I noticed that Bonnie had a teddy bear in her hands. I suddenly remembered her telling me about her favorite childhood toy and wondered if this was it.

"Is that Ms. Cuddles?!" I asked enthusiastically, Damon making a face at me.

Bonnie laughed and nodded. "Yep. I lost her when I was nine. But I went into my house last night and... here she was."

She then lifted up a book she was carrying that I hadn't noticed until now. "I also found this at my Grams house. Her old grimoire."

Damon walked over to the radio, with bourbon in hand. "Yeah, Well I found this. Drank it last year when Ric died." He then removed the CD that was playing.

"So we're in this snapshot of another time, or ... something." Bonnie says, seeming confused.

Damon twisted the CD rack with his hands covering his eyes, and randomly picks one.

"Everything that existed in 1994, still exists." Bonnie explains.

"For better, or for worse?" Damon says, kissing the CD in his hand before putting it in the radio. The music began to play but Bonnie was quick to click it off.

I rolled my eyes, because I knew this was going to turn into a fight. I swear they act just like a married couple.

"Listen, there was a time when I couldn't practice magic. This grimoire taught me a lot, maybe...I can reteach myself." Bonnie continues, sounding hopeful.

Damon turned the radio back on before responding. "If you were still a witch. Which with our luck, and your skill-probably ain't the case."

I snorted, making them both look at me. "You're an ass, Damon." All I got was a smirk in return, but Bonnie seemed to agree with me.

"Would a little support kill you?" She asked, very sassy I might add.

"You know, I am acutely aware that we are in some otherworldly time dimension. However, do you ever think for one second that maybe it's you being negative reacting to my natural self negative-ly?" Damon says, making me furrow my eyebrows. Yeah, because that totally makes sense.

Bonnie looked speechless, yet appalled at the same time. "You're ridiculous."

"Nope, I'm consistent." Damon then put two pancakes onto a plate and placed it in front of Bonnie who was now sitting at the table across from me. "Eat your pancakes. Oh, and-" he grabbed the newspaper off of the counter and dropped it in front of her. "-you can do a crossword puzzle."

"Ooh I'll help, I love crossword puzzles." I said enthusiastically, getting up from my seat to go sit next to Bonnie on the other side of the table. Damon stares at me in astonishment for a minute before laughing.

"Oh, gee, thanks. Breakfast with my least favorite person-" At this I cleared my throat, making Bonnie look at me and smile. "-and my favorite person." Damon rolls his eyes at this. "And a crossword puzzle from 1994."

I took the paper from her and glanced over it. "Okay, what's a seven letter word for-" I started to ask, but suddenly the sky darkened like it had once before. We all look up in surprise. Damon is looking in the window and sees the eclipse outside.

"You've got to be kidding me. Lilly, look at the date on that paper." Damon says. I turned to the front of the newspaper, and my eyes widened. They seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"It says, May 10th, 1994. It's the same day as yesterday." I say, my voice quiet. We all exchange looks, and we all finally realize what's going on.

"We're living the same day over again." I say in astonishment. Why? How? What?

"Well that proves it, we're in hell. Our own personal, custom-built hell. And we're all in it together." Damon then raises his bourbon. "Bottoms up."

-

It was morning time, and I was awake. I had no intention of moving. I was lying in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Damon, Bonnie and I have been stuck living the same day over again for two months. It was not only exhausting doing that, but listening to Damon and Bonnie bicker like an elderly couple as well.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to my twin. I had been trying to not think about him, it hurt too much. We had never been apart from each other this long, and I almost didn't know what to do myself.

Stefan. I hope he's okay. I hope he's safe. I hope he misses me too. I hope he misses Damon too. I just can't wait until I see him again.

Unwillingly, I got out of the comfort of my bed and got dressed. I found an old floral dress that I used to wear all the time, and threw it on for old times sake.

Walking downstairs, I smelled the same smell I have been for the past two months. I hear Damon flipping pancakes once again. I suddenly hear Bonnie speak up. I sit down on the stairs and listen.

"What's a seven letter word for kill me now?" Bonnie asks sarcastically.

"That joke got old six weeks ago." Damon says and I can just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"And so did this crossword puzzle. Everyday for two months I've done this stupid thing and I still can't figure out 27 across. Old tongue twister. Eddie turned top 40?"

I hear a plate being set down and then a growl-like noise come from Bonnie. "I hate pancakes!" She exclaims, making me wonder why she is so angry.

"Woah, don't take it out on the pancakes. Those pancakes, like myself, are waiting for you to be witchy to get us the hell out of here." Damon retorted. I knew that was definitely the start of a fight. I didn't want to get in the middle of it, so I stayed in my spot on the stairs.

"You know I've been trying!" Bonnie practically screamed. I had been dealing with their bickering and fights for a while, so I was used to it.

"And failing. Further evidence, we're in hell. Not only am I stuck with you, I'm stuck with the useless version of you." My eyes bugged out of my head, and my mouth fell agape. Never has Damon been _this_ cold to her.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise. It wasn't coming from either of them, and it made me wonder. Is someone else here with us? I glanced around to see if I could see anything, or rather anyone, but I came up short. As I continued to listen to their conversation, I realized that Bonnie had heard the noise too.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, rather quietly.

Damon sounded frustrated when he answered. "What would I have heard, Bonnie? Lilly is still sleeping, and we're the only three people here. We were the only three people here two months ago and the only three people here now!" By his response, I'm guessing he hasn't heard me at all.

"Well I swear I heard something!" Bonnie yelled, clearly frustrated as well.

"Maybe it's the sound of existential despair. I hear that's what hell sounds like." Damon retorted.

"You know what? You think we're trapped in _your_ hell? I have to spend everyday on repeat with the person I like least on this earth-! Maybe we're trapped in _mine_." Bonnie snapped angrily. I was still on the stairs and watched as she barged out of the house, with Ms. Cuddles in hand.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Walking into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was the look on Damon's face. He looked frustrated, annoyed, angry, and upset all at once. He didn't look up at me, but he clearly had heard me by now.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

"No." I answered quietly, and honestly. Lying was one thing I hated doing, especially to my brothers.

Walking over to him, I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He did the same, and buried his face in my neck while I leaned my head on his chest. Stefan and I are twins, and we always have and always will have that special twin connection. But, Damon is my big brother, and with him (I won't lie to you), I feel safer than if I was with Stefan. Don't get me wrong, I feel safe with both of them, but Damon is the big brother that would do anything, even die for his younger siblings.

We stood there hugging for minutes, hours, I'm not sure. However, it was clear that Damon needed that hug. I didn't realize it until then, but I had needed it too.

It was now night time, and Bonnie had returned. She was at the stove, mixing beans in a pot while Damon and I sat next to each other at the table. She made three bowls, set ours down in front of us and sat across from us with her own. Bonnie handed us each a spoon. I said thank you and get this, Damon actually smiled at her. Crazy, I know.

"I miss them too, you know." Bonnie suddenly says, making both Damon and I look up at her. I knew that was meant for not only Damon, but me as well. I had vented to Bonnie many times about how much I missed everyone, especially Stefan. It would get so bad to the point that I would go to Bonnie bawling because I missed him so much. I didn't want to go to Damon because I just didn't want him to see me like that.

Damon grabbed the newspaper and read. "Look who got 27 across." He said with a smile, sounding impressed. I grabbed it from his hands and saw that is was indeed finally solved.

"I wish, 27 across is a rock I am pushing up an endless mountain." Bonnie smirked, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion. She had solved it already, why was she saying that?

"It's an old tongue twister. Eddie turned top 40, Eddie Vedder, pearl jam. Yellow Ledbetter." I said to her and set the newspaper down. With a confused expression, Bonnie grabbed the newspaper and saw that 27 was filled in: **YELLOW LEDBETTER**.

"Are you guys messing with me?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No, you messing with us?" Damon asked, taking it as a joke.

"I didn't finish this." Bonnie said firmly, making it clear to everyone that this was not a joke.

"Well, neither did I." Damon said, now realizing that nobody was joking. So, if none of us finished the crossword puzzle, then who did?

"There's someone else here." I said, finally coming to a conclusion. That noise I had heard earlier could have well been whoever finished the puzzle. We all sat at the table, looking around suspiciously. _Who_ was here? _How long_ have they been here? _Why_ were they here?


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome To Paradise

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Paradise **

Bonnie, Damon and I were currently in a small store in Mystic Falls. Ever since we had heard that noise and saw the finished crossword puzzle, there has been no sign of anyone else. It keeps me awake at night. I'm always wondering if we're being watched. How are we supposed to know if this person wants to, I don't know, kill us?

Damon and Bonnie were currently fighting over the cart handle. Surprise, surprise. All they ever do is fight.

"I got it." Damon said stubbornly, making Bonnie sigh.

"Okay. We need strawberries." She said after picking up the list.

"Mmhmm." Was the only thing Damon said, well mumbled actually.

"Eggs, milk and—ooh candles." Bonnie says, placing the candles into the shopping cart. Damon looked at her for a minute before responding.

"I know it's been awhile, but you couldn't do magic as an anchor, so I'm curious what momentary lapse reason makes you think you can do it now?" Damon asks rudely.

"Damon." I snapped at him, scolding him. He is always rude, especially to Bonnie. That's just who he is. He is always snarky, sarcastic, and he always has to put in his two cents about everything.

Bonnie decided to not reply to his rudeness, but rather give some back. "You know, when all this started, you _sucked_ at making pancakes but now they're somewhat edible." She shrugged and said "Milk." Indicating to grab it.

I tried to hold in my laugh but I was unsuccessful. Damon stared at me curiously while Bonnie smiled. "Oh how I love you, Bonnie."

"Oh so you laugh at her but I get scolded." Damon says, taking a carton of milk out of one of the fridges and setting it in the cart.

"What she said was funny." I simply said, making him stick out his tongue at me. I did the same to him. We've been doing that for as long as I can remember. Damon told me a story once about when Stefan and I were first born. Father was holding Stefan while Damon was holding me. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I immediately did it back. Of course, Father scolded him for doing it. It seems like a stupid thing, but to me it's a symbol of our relationship. It's lovable and playful.

Bonnie smiled at our little moment and continued speaking. "There's no need to be Peter Pessimist. We have proof we're not alone."

I walked over to a rack filled with blue sunglasses. Grabbing two pairs, I put one on myself and handed the other one to Bonnie. She laughed but put it on anyway.

"First of all. Don't nickname, that's my thing." Damon says, snatching a pair of glasses from the rack and putting them on.

Behind the glasses, I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't even have to see to know that I was.

"I know you're rolling your eyes at me, Little Bird." He said, making me smile and nod.

"And this proof-"He continued, now speaking to Bonnie. "—this mysteriously filled in crossword could very easily have been you."

"I didn't. Fill. It. In." Bonnie said defensively.

"No. You don't know you filled it in. You also don't know that you both talk in your sleep. Eggs." Damon said, gesturing for one of us to grab the eggs.

"I do **not** talk in my sleep." I said sternly, putting the sunglasses I had on back onto the rack.

"What are you saying? Are you saying I sleep crossword?" Bonnie asked, grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"I'm saying it makes more sense than the alternative." Damon said, taking off the glasses and then snatching the eggs from Bonnie and slamming them in the cart.

"I get what you're doing." Bonnie said, taking off her glasses as well.

"What am I doing?" Damon questions her.

"You refuse to have hope that you'll see Elena again so you don't have to be disappointed." Bonnie says as we turn a corner.

"I refuse to have hope because there's nothing to hope for." Damon says in a slightly loud voice. He misses Elena a lot more than he's letting on.

Bonnie stopped suddenly. "Pork rinds." Was all she said.

Damon grabbed the list from the cart. "Not on the list and eww."

"No. There were pork rinds on this shelf, there have been pork rinds here on every shopping trip we've had for the past 4 months." Bonnie explained.

All of a sudden, a melody started to play. "You hear that?" I asked, immediately following the noise. Damon and Bonnie followed me outside. There was a small horse carousel outside of the door, and it was running.

"I love these things." I said, running my hand over it.

Bonnie sounded pleased when she then spoke. "Hmm, you hear that, Damon? That's what hope sounds like."

Damon opened the switch box of the horse carousel and examined it. "It's gotta be a short, faulty wiring, something."

"Or someone put a quarter in it and turned it on." I said. He refused to believe that there was a possibility that someone else was there with us.

"You know I'm a little confused with all this misplaced hope. All right, let's just say there's someone here. How do you know we're gonna get out?" Damon asked.

"Well, you say that this is your hell right? If there's someone else here, that means it's not your hell, and if it's not your hell that means Grams put us here, and if Grams put us here there's a way out." Bonnie said, and I very well agreed with her.

"That's a hell of a logic knot you've tied for yourself." Damon replied.

"Thank you. So now that we have properly placed out hope, let's play a game. When we get out, what's the first thing you're gonna tell Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Damon thought for a moment before answering. "Sorry I killed Bonnie. But she was the most annoying person in the world. She wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking. I mean, it's a wonder I made it as long as I did, but here's the thing, I think it's better this way because she didn't have magic, and she was pretty much useless."

I zoned out for a moment while Damon's rambling was in the background. I was walking towards the parking lot when I saw something. I nudged Damon, but he didn't stop talking.

"Damon!" I yelled, finally capturing his attention.

"What?" He asked in exasperation, wondering why I interrupted him.

I pointed towards the blue car in the parking lot. It was Damon's car, I would recognize it anywhere.

His face lit up in excitement. He ran towards it and looked over the car and checked the license plate number. "That's my car. That's my car."

Damon was currently spending some valuable time with his car. By that I mean he was sitting in the driver seat making car noises.

"How much longer are we gonna listen…" Bonnie started to say, clearly annoyed with Damon's childish manner.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. This sound is the opposite sound of your voice, and I so enjoy it." Damon rudely responded.

I decided to ignore his rudeness for once. "How did it even get here, Damon? Did you leave it here in 1994?" I asked.

"I don't know, Little Bird. It was 18 years ago. Had a lot going on that day." Damon responded to me. My head tilted to the side in confusion. What was going on May 10th, 1994?

"Ok. So you admit that it's pretty unlikely that you did." Bonnie said.

"Very unlikely."

"Which would stand to reason... that..." Bonnie continued, probing Damon to admit that she was right.

Damon huffed. "Someone may have put it here, Bonnie. Yes, I admit that."

Damon seemed to be in deep thought before he continued speaking. "I'm gonna tell Elena how much I love her." That made both me and Bonnie smile. "And then I'm gonna apologize for killing you."

Bonnie looked off into the distance and her expression suddenly turned to shock. I whipped my head around to see a figure speeding behind a parked car.

"Wait. Did you just see that?" Bonnie asked, making me nod.

Damon nodded as well. "I did that time. Let's go meet our little friend."

"It was behind the pickup." I said, in reference to the figure we had just seen in the parking lot.

"No. It was in the front." Damon corrected me, sounding sure of himself.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes. Absolutely I'm sure. It was right there."

Just then, all three of us noticed a tarp flying in the wind. I sighed when I realized that was the 'figure' we had soon. Yes, I was upset, but I wasn't about to lose hope. Maybe there is someone else here. Maybe this person can help us get out. Maybe I'll be back with Stefan and my friends soon rather than later. I was holding onto that. I was holding onto the thought of Bonnie, Damon, and I being reunited with the people we love the most. That thought is what kept me going.

"It was a tarp." Damon sighed in defeat. He, unlike me, seems to be starting to lose hope. "We saw a tarp."

All of a sudden, the horse carousel turned on and the music started to play. "And that…" Damon continued. "…that is on a timer. That turned on by itself."

"But your car." Bonnie says, holding onto the hope that she had left.

"I left it here in '94."

"And the crossword?" Bonnie continues, still pestering Damon.

"You filled it out, Bonnie. Which means we're alone in my own hell with no Grams escape hatch. We're never getting out." Damon said, clearly angry at everything that is going on. If I know my brother, and I'm sure I do, he feels like he's receiving false hope.

"Give me your ring." Bonnie said, very frustrated. I was going to say something, but I knew where this was headed. I kept my mouth shut and watched.

"What?"

"Give me your ring." She took Damon's hand and tried to grab his ring. He resisted. "All I've herd you say is that you have no hope and that this is your hell, so if it's so bad, why don't you just end it?" My mouth fell agape at her words and the fact that Damon pushed her back. "Hope is the only thing keeping me going, Damon, so if you're really done, if you have none, then be done because this isn't helping." Bonnie finished and before we could even blink she had left in a fit of rage.

Damon turned to me, his face full of shock. I'm sure mine resembled his, but I was more angry than shocked. Angry at him, to be more precise.

"I actually agree with her, Damon. Your constant 'We're never getting out of here' attitude isn't helping." He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "You have to have hope to survive, Damon. I hold onto the hope every day that we'll get to see Stefan again, and that you'll get to see Elena." His face softened at these words and he looked anywhere but at me. "And if you keep driving Bonnie away like this, she's never going to forgive you." With that, I turned around and went to find Bonnie.

I walked for only a minute or so before I found Bonnie sitting on the sidewalk down the street. While we've been here, Bonnie has been a great friend to me. She comforts me when I have my sobbing episodes, and she gives me hope as well. I sat down next to her, and that is when she finally looked up at me.

"I have hope, you know." I said, watching as she nodded. "Hope is the only way to go on. Damon just doesn't believe that he will ever get back to Elena, and it's killing him because he loves her so much."

It was then that I noticed her tear stained cheeks as she wiped at her eyes. "Yeah." Was all she said.

I grabbed her hand and held onto it. "Bonnie. While we've been here, you've been an amazing friend. I don't know about you, but I hate seeing my friends upset." I continued. "I just want you to know this. We _will _get out of here. I _will _see Stefan again. Damon_ will _see Elena again. You. You _will _see Jeremy again."

She smiled through her tears at me. I smiled back.

"I don't know what I would do with you, Lilly Pad." Bonnie said, making me laugh.

"Love you, Bon Bon." I replied, hugging her momentarily.

I tuned in to my vampire hearing for a minute to see what Damon was up to. My heart nearly stopped when I heard intense coughing and a sizzling sound. It almost sounded like burning skin…

"Damon!" I screamed, dragging a confused Bonnie along with me back to the store.

I stayed off to the side so that I could possibly attack without the person seeing me coming first. We rushed inside to see Damon freeing his hand from a wooden stick. "I'm gonna rip your head off."

"No you're not." The man said. He was somewhat tall, with short hair, not so sure color eyes, and a baby face. As I stared at him, I felt something strange, like I had met him before. However, as I looked at him, I didn't recognize him.

He smashed all of the bottles on the shelf. The liquid burned Damon's skin and he fell to the floor. They were all full of vervain, I thought. "I didn't know which bottle you'd take, so I vervained them all." He raised his hand getting ready to stab Damon, making me get ready to pounce.

"Stay away from him." Bonnie demanded, stopping me from attacking.

"The useless one is here. Thank God. I've watched you try to do magic for months now. What are you gonna do, fail at me? It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you." The man said. It was my turn, I thought.

I sped out and stood directly next to Bonnie. "Yeah, well the one who can rip your head off in the blink of an eye is here. So I'd back off if I was you." I threatened, my voice filled with fury.

He seemed to be frozen in his spot when he saw me. "Lilly." He breathed. My head tilted to the side in confusion. How the hell did he know me? Why was he so breath taken when he saw me? I didn't have time to dwell on it as Bonnie looked towards a candle on the shelf, making it light up. Damon and I were relieved and Bonnie was happy.

"Uh-oh." The man said.

"Run." Bonnie said to Damon, and he complied. He sped out in the blink of an eye.

"Fes Matos Incendia." Bonnie said, making a fire light up in front of the man.

"Ok. Ok. Ok" He said defensively, trying to stay as far away from the fire as he could.

"Giving up so soon? I'm embarrassed for you." Bonnie smirked in accomplishment.

Damon appeared from behind him, knocking him out. "Sorry I called you the most annoying person in the world. I hadn't met him yet." He said, making Bonnie smile.

I would have smiled at their interaction, but I was too dumbfounded. How did this man know me? He looked at me like I was a long lost dog he had just found again after years of searching. I stared at him, confused and intrigued.

We were no back in the Salvatore Boarding House. The man, who I learned is 'Kai', is tied to a chair in front of the fireplace. I couldn't stop staring at him. I was just trying to figure out if I knew him from anywhere. His aura felt so familiar, but I don't remember ever meeting him, or _anyone _named Kai for that matter. Damon, Bonnie, and I watched as he slowly regained consciousness.

"You're awake. Good. Now for the Q&A portion of the evening." Damon said with a smirk.

"Let me guess. I answer right, I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get a poker." Kai said.

"What? No, no, no. These are for me. You just get the poker." Damon replied cockily making me roll my eyes.

Kai glanced at me for a minute and smirked at my actions. Damon looked between us confused for a minute. Same, bud. "Yeah. You don't have to do that." Kai said, focusing his attention back on Damon.

"No?"

"We're on the same team." Kai retorted.

"Really? Do you always try and kill your teammates?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked." Kai continued. "What, you… you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? Heh. Heh. In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/4 of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all 13 times, and I knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although I-I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love." He finished his spiel, while Damon and Bonnie looked unamused.

"And even if it wasn't motivation enough, Lilly would've saved him." He said, now looking at me. "Not just because he's her brother, but she's sweet like that." Kai said, sending a wink in my direction. I saw Damon tense up in the corner of my eye. "I can't believe she's still at peace listening to you two bicker 24/7."

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled, but everyone had clearly heard me.

"So you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I did." Kai confessed. "Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here."


	3. Chapter Three: Black Hole Sun

**Chapter Three: Black Hole Sun**

It was now morning time. The sun streamed through the curtains on my window. I walked over, and ripped them open to let the morning sun in. I didn't know where Bonnie currently was. I can assume Damon is still pestering Kai still tied to the chair in front of the fireplace. I was currently in my room, looking through things.

Walking over to my closet, I brushed my hands along the clothes. Something in the back of my closet caught my eye. The floorboard was loose. I kneeled down and crawled towards it. Pulling on the loose edge, I ripped the wood from the floor and tossed it to the side. Inside, was a jewelry box. My old jewelry box, to be exact. I had completely forgotten about it. I had put it there in 1994. I pulled it up and opened it. My eyes bugged out of my head as I saw what was inside. It was the necklace. The necklace that Stefan had given me. I took it into my hands and smiled, the memory of receiving it coming forth.

FLASHBACK

_Standing in the doorway of Stefan's room, I saw him writing in his diary –sorry journal- again. Walking over to his bed, I jumped onto it. I leaned my head against the headboard._

"_Dear Diary, Lilly is the most fantastic twin sister in the entire world. She's beautiful, smart, and definitely a lot better than me. I'd be nothing without her. Me without Lilly is like flowers without water, ice cream without sprinkles, the earth without the sun—"_

"_Are you done?" Stefan asked smiling, turning around in his chair to look at me._

_Laughing, I nodded my head. "Well, wait, did I forget anything? What about books without words? People without names?"_

"_Okay now you're just being stupid." Stefan said laughing. _

"_Meanie." I replied, pouting. _

_He smiled and stood up from his desk, walking into the closet and coming out with something in his hands. He motioned for me to get up. I stood up and walked over. He placed the box on his desk and opened it. _

"_I've been meaning to give you this for a while. Dad gave it to me, it was moms. She said she wanted her first daughter to have it. He didn't feel like it was his place to give it to you, so he gave it to me. I just haven't had the chance to give it to you, yet." Stefan finished saying. He picked something out of the box and showed it to me. _

_My jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I looked at it. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a beautiful silver design with a teal gem in it. It was truly beautiful. ( . )_

"_This was moms?" I asked, making him nod. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Stefan." _

"_Want me to put it on?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and turned around, holding my hair out of the way as he clasped it around my neck. Once it was on, I turned around and embraced Stefan with a hug._

"_I love you, Stefan."_

"_I love you too, Lilly."_

It wasn't until I felt a tear slip down my cheek that I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes until they were tear free. I kept the necklace out and put the jewelry box back, not bothering to put the floorboard back. I shut the closet door and turned around, only to be met with Bonnie. She was standing in the middle of my room. I can't believe I hadn't heard her.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, coming closer to inspect it.

"Oh. It was my mom's, but Stefan gave it to me." I replied sadly. Her head whipped up to look at me, her face filled with sympathy.

"It's beautiful. Do you want me to put it on for you?" Bonnie asked with a smile. I nodded and handed it to her. She put it on for me and I gave her a sincere thank you after.

"Well, let's go downstairs. I had to get all this crap for Kai, but I came to check on you first." She grabbed stuff off of my bed where she placed it and I followed her downstairs and into the parlor.

"I found everything you asked for." Bonnie started to say as we walked into the room. Kai was still tied to the chair, and Damon was lounging on one of the couches. "Can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker." She finished, walking to the table in front of the couch where Damon sat and dumped out all the contents of the bag. Damon rose to his feet.

"Well, now what?" I questioned Kai.

"Can't show you with my hands tied." He responded.

I didn't even think twice as I grabbed the pocket knife from the table. I walked over to Kai and Damon said my name warningly while Kai said thank you. I used the pocket knife to cut off the tape that was bounding Kai's wrists together. I don't know why, but I didn't hesitate, it was like I trusted him when I had no idea who he was.

"Okay. Fine. How is this pile of crap going to get us out of here?" Damon asked impatiently.

"I'll explain… as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10th, 1994." Kai said, rubbing his sore wrists. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember what happened on that day.

"What difference does it make?" Damon asked, clearly frustrated at this point.

"Let me put it this way—Bonnie's magic is one part pf the equation. My as-yet undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along." Kai says.

"Woah there, wait a minute. Damon has every right to go home, and so do I. _You _won't even share your supposed information with us. Hell, why the hell are you here in the first place?" I asked Kai in anger. He didn't even seem fazed by my outburst, and just smirked at me.

"Gorgeous and smart." He replied. I guess it was supposed to be a compliment but I didn't have time to dwell on it as Damon marched over to Kai. He ripped the pocket knife out of my hand on the way by. He lifted Kai up and put the knife against his neck. "Or I could just torture you until you say something useful."

While this was occurring, it was like a switch went off in my head. I suddenly remembered exactly what Damon did on May 10th, 1994.

"If you torture me, I'll get mad, and then I won't want to help you. What kind of person needs to have that explained to them?" He asked, looking at Bonnie.

Frustrated, I reached over and snatched the knife angrily out of Damon's hand. Damon roughly let go of Kai, causing him to laugh.

"Play nice." Bonnie said.

"Stop trying to impress the new guy." Damon retorted.

"Just tell him Damon!" I yelled angrily, causing everyone to turn and look at me. "Either you tell him what you did that day, or I will. Why don't you just tell him and get it over with?" I asked furiously.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worst thing I ever did, Lilly."

Kai was now completely intrigued in our conversation. "Oooooh, now I'm listening."

FLASHBACK: MYSTIC FALLS, 1994

_The sound of a doorbell echoed throughout of the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan immediately went to answer it. A very happy smile stretched across my face when I heard who was at the door. _

"_Ready for some bad news?" Damon asked, showing Stefan a newspaper that had an article about Kurt Cobain's suicide. Stefan rolled his eyes in response, clearly upset that Damon was here. Me on the other hand, I was completely ecstatic. _

"_DAMON!" I yelled after I had sped up to the door. I stepped onto the front porch and engulfed my big brother into a big, loving hug. He hugged me back, and laughed at my actions. _

"_I missed you too, Little Bird." Damon said, kissing me on the forehead. I stepped back into the house, and he attempted to follow but was stopped. _

"_Barely seen you in fifty years, Stefan. You could invite a brother in." Damon said sarcastically when he was prevented from coming in by an invisible force._

"_Give me one good reason why." Stefan demanded, making me glare at him._

"_Stefan, just let him in. Please." I asked with the most adorable look I could muster. It didn't seem to work as Stefan simply glanced at me before turning back to look at Damon._

"_Check your answering machine. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." Damon retorted._

"_Oh, I heard your message. I also heard you sent Lexi some flowers, seventeen years after you left her to burn to death on a rooftop."_

_Lexi was Stefan's best friends. I liked her, Damon didn't. She was an amazing girl. She helped Stefan when Damon and I couldn't, and I will be forever grateful for that. No matter what Damon has done to Lexi, I'll still forgive him. Stefan isn't like that. I would forgive Damon for anything. My brothers are the most important thing to me. Family is everything to me. Family will stick by you no matter what. No matter what stupid things you do, or dumb decisions that you make, your family will still love you._

"_Well—"Damon started to say, but was cut off by Stefan._

"_It's a little late, but I see you're trying to make amends. I just want to know why." Stefan asked curiously, making me confused. Why does he need to question why his brother wants to make amends with him?_

"_Lilly forgives me, why can't you?" Damon simply asked him. When Stefan didn't even bat an eyelash, he decided to say something else. "Uh, well, I can tell you this, Stefan—I'm tired of tearing up New York City. And, maybe it's the partying, or maybe it's my conscious—"_

"_Well, I believe that would require one." Stefan interrupted him. Even if it was mean, it was kind of funny. _

_Damon ignored him, and continued speaking. "—and then, I had this moment of clarity, and I said. "Wouldn't it be great if I just woke up in my own bed and could have a fresh start?"_

_Zach then appeared, walking up in front of the door and standing next to me. "You must be Damon." He said. Damon saluted him in response._

_I decided to jump in and introduce Zach. "Damon, this is Zach Salvatore. He owns the house now." _

_Stefan then jumped in and added his own two cents. "He knows the family history, and I told him if you got out of line, I'd take care of you myself."_

"_Why are you always expecting the worst out of me, Stefan?" Damon asked._

"_Oh, I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't allow this." Stefan responded. He then nodded to Zach._

"_Come on in, Damon." Zach said, making me smile. Stefan was coming around._

"_Huh." Damon said, stepping into the house, smiling. "Thanks." He said to Stefan after tapping him on the shoulder. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, making me smile. We were all together again, and I couldn't be any happier._

"_You ready to start over?"_

"_Hell yeah."_

The table was littered with all the junk Bonnie had gotten for Kai. We still had no clue what the heck he needed it all for. Damon, Bonnie, and I were all by the fireplace. Kai picked up the can opener, and Damon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I need to be entertained while I work." Kai commanded. He was lying on his back on the couch, opening another jar of jam with the can opener.

"Why don't you sing to yourself?" I asked sarcastically, getting frustrated because this was clearly headed nowhere.

Get this, he actually started to sing. I huffed in annoyance. Damon turned to look at us, clearly annoyed himself. "Remind me not to kill him."

"Maybe telling him your story will take your mind off of it." Bonnie suggested.

"Whose side are you on?" Damon questioned.

"The side where we get to go home to the people we love?"

"Fine." Damon said after a moment, turning to Kai. "On May 9th, 1994, I was living here. I'd come home to walk the straight and narrow."

FLASHBACK: MYSTIC FALLS, 1994

_Damon's blue Camaro was outside of the house. Him and Stefan were currently shining it with rags. I watched from the window for a minute, smiling at the scene. I opened the door and walked outside, getting pelted with heat from the hot day._

"_Can I have a sip of that? I'm starving." Damon questioned, referring to the flask that Stefan was drinking out of._

_I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. Wow, Damon is stupid. Stefan seemed to think the same thing. He smiled and said, "Suure."_

_Stefan handed him the flask. "Whew." Damon said, unscrewed the cap and took a swig. He pulled the flask back rather quickly from his mouth, his face pale. He looked down at it in disgust._

_I burst out laughing, walking towards them so I was standing by Damon's car. "Is it good, Damon?" I asked, continuing to laugh. I sat on the hood of Damon's car, directly next to Stefan. Damon made a disgusted face and shook his head._

"_Oh wait, Stefan." I started, turning to look at him. "Was that squirrel road kill, or one that you caught in the trap?" I asked him. Stefan laughed as Damon was revolted and shook his head._

"_Better hope it was road kill, because the rat trap was full of rat droppings." Stefan said, making me laugh. This whole situation was too hard not to laugh at. _

"_Swish your tongue around. Does it feel like hair, or is it more of a grainy pellet?" Stefan asked._

_Damon finally managed to swallow it. "Ugh." He said with disgust, and he looked relieved to be done with it. Stefan laughed and took a swig of it. _

_Zach then arrived home with a brown paper bag full of food. "Hey Zach!" I yelled enthusiastically and waved at him. He waved at us as he passed._

"_How's it going, Zach?" Damon asked. "What's up with all the grocery trips?"_

"_Oh, uh, one of the boarders is craving blueberry pancakes." Zach explained. He continued on his way and walked up onto the front step._

"_You know, maybe I should run the Salvatore Boarding House." Damon suggested. I watched as Zach walked up to Gail who was standing in the doorway, and she said hello to him. Her baby bump was very noticeable. "Take over for Zach, get in good with Gail…" Damon trailed off, being interrupted by Stefan._

"_She's on vervain. So is Zach, which means hands off."_

After Damon was done with the story, I turned my head to look at Kai only to find that he was snoring on the couch. It honestly made me laugh. I've been known to fall asleep listening to Damon too. I let out a small laugh, placing my legs on the small table in front of my chair.

"Perfect. Our savior's insane and narcoleptic." Damon said annoyed.

"No, no, no, I'm awake." Kai responded.

Damon walked over and stood beside Bonnie, a glass of bourbon in hand.

"Let me guess… You killed the pregnant woman." Kai guessed.

"Shut up, Kai. You weren't listening." Damon spat at him, making me flinch.

"Jeez, Damon. Pull that giant stick out of your butt." I said, making him roll his eyes at me.

Kai, once again, seemed amused by what I said. A small smile crept onto his face at my words. I was utterly confused. I still hadn't figured out why the hell he seemed so familiar to me. I contemplated whether or not I should ask him if he knows who I am. Well if I ever did, I should most likely do it without Bonnie and Damon around.

"I was listening, in my sleep." Kai said defensively. "You were hanging out with your distant-nephew Zach, who you called Uncle Zach, because that's not confusing." I laughed a little too loudly at that, earning a glare from Damon, a confused look from Bonnie, and once again a smile from Kai. "Plus, pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest. Got it."

Bonnie turned to look at Damon worriedly. "Tell me you didn't kill a pregnant woman."

"Oh, that's totally what happened. Why else would today be his personal hell?" Kai retorted, causing Damon's expression to shift to pure anger. Damon knelt in front of the table to face Kai, setting his glass down. "Oh, here we go."

"The only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't HAVE any answers! You're just a man-child – with jam on your fingers!" Damon yelled angrily.

I stood up from the chair and stood beside Damon. "You really need to stop!" I shouted at Damon, causing his head to whip around to face me.

"I need to stop? Stop what, Lillian?!" Damon asked just as annoyed as me. Whenever he called me by my full name, I knew he was pissed.

"Stop being such an asshole!" I screamed, causing the whole room to be silent for a moment before I continued. "I get that you want to go home, okay? I get that you're frustrated. We all are! But I am so tired of listening to you bitch like a teenage girl about him." I continued, referring to Kai in the end and barely even believing the words coming out of my mouth.

"Why the hell are you defending that moron?!" Damon yelled, and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"I'm not defending him! I'm just tired of you complaining about him and yelling at him. But one of these days, your anger is gonna get the best of you and you'll kill him! Then we'll have no way out of here Damon!" I screamed, feeling tears pool in my eyes in result of my frustration. "So stop complaining and just do what he says because right now, he is the only one that knows how to get out of here. Just do it, and you'll be with precious Elena soon enough." I finished angrily, feeling a tear drip onto my cheek.

"Yeah, and you'll be with the wonderful Stefan. Your wonderful, amazing twin Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. He's all you talk about!" Damon screamed. "So fine, I'll stop complaining so we can go home. I'm sure you'd rather be with Stefan than with me!"

"You know what?! Maybe I would!" As soon as I said that, I knew I had messed up. The sad and depressed look on Damon's face made me regret it as soon as I said it.

I barely caught the surprised faces of Kai and Bonnie before I turned around, walked out of the room and out of the front door.

Damon Salvatore was in his 1994 bedroom, feeling very lonesome and sad. Lilly had been gone for a few hours now. He kept thinking back to their fight, and couldn't help the lone tear that strayed down his cheek. It was gone as fast as it had come. He loved his little sister more than anything. He hated when they fought, and this was one of the worst fights they have ever had.

Damon had finished his story about Zach and Gail. He was glad to get it off of his chest, but the memory still haunted him. Earlier that day, him and Bonnie had also learned some important news about Kai. One, he had the ascendant the whole time. Two, he murdered his family and was a complete psycho. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all of it.

He debated whether or not to go and find his sister. He figured it would be best not to. She would come back on her own eventually. However, his heart swelled with fear and nervousness at each minute that passed with no sign of Lilly.

Damon walked into the kitchen, and found Bonnie eating dinner at the kitchen table. "Shame-eating?" He questioned her.

"Thinking about that pregnant lady. She had a thing for pancakes." Bonnie responded.

"That's what you remember?"

"You remember it, don't you? You make pancakes every day."

"Cause I'm bored."

"No." Bonnie corrected him. "Cause you're punishing yourself. You call this place your hell, and it means you feel remorse. That makes you different from Kai. Maybe there is hope for you." She gasped playfully.

"Look, we can still get outta here, Bonnie. We can steal that "Descendant" contraption, find out what Kai knows and we'll ditch him, because he doesn't have any powers anyway." Damon stated his plan.

Kai suddenly appeared in the doorway, making Damon and Bonnie hold their breath for a moment. "Actually, it's not that simple."

"You gotta stop doing that. It's creepy." Damon said.

"Here's the thing." Kai started. "I have a killer effect on magic. I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from others temporarily. My family called me an abomination. That hurt my feelings." He then grabbed Bonnie's wrist, and both her and Damon moaned in pain as the stove caught fire.

"Okay, we get it!" Damon yelled out in pain.

"You can see why my coven and I didn't get along." Kai said after he had stopped the spell.

"I smell an ultimatum." Damon responded.

"If I consume all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her. But, if we work together, we can all go home as friends. Or I can devour her magic, kill you two, and go home with Lilly. What's it gonna be?" Kai asked, making both Damon and Bonnie furrow their eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would you take Lilly with you and not kill her?" Bonnie asked, making Kai roll his eyes in response. He grabbed a hold of Bonnie's wrist once again. Using her magic, he snapped Damon's neck and knocked Bonnie into unconsciousness afterwards. He smirked in accomplishment and turned on his heels, heading out the front door in search of Lilly.

I was currently in the town square, sitting on a bench. I had been wandering around ever since my fight with Damon. I was being stubborn and refused to go back. I truly regretted what I had said. Yes, I missed Stefan but I wouldn't rather be with one of my brothers than the other.

Letting out a sigh, I observed my surroundings. It was night time now, and the wind was slightly blowing. Mystic Falls looked very, odd, while it was abandoned. It was peaceful, nonetheless.

A stray noise broke my focus for a moment. I looked around in search of the noise, but found nothing. I turned back around and jumped in surprise when I saw Kai standing in front of me. How the hell did I not hear him?

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh- no, it's okay." I responded, confused as to why he was here. He took a seat next to me on the bench. I was slightly nervous at that point, but I had no clue why.

"I came to look for you, cause you've been gone a while. Damon was starting to worry." Kai said, answering my question without me even asking it. I wanted to ask why Damon didn't come look for me himself, but I kept it to myself.

"I feel horrible." I simply said. "I've never yelled at him like that before."

"He'll forgive you, he has no reason not to." He said, making me smile softly. "Besides, he was being kind of a dick." That caused me to laugh, and I caught him smiling at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know why, but you always seem to make me laugh." I pointed out, not missing the way his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Well, I'm glad. At least I can make someone happy." He responded, his voice fading slightly at the end.

"Kai, don't take what Damon and Bonnie say or do personally. I don't know why they don't like you. You've been nothing but nice to me." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, he smiled like a madman. Wow, his smile. Wait—what?

"You're too kind and beautiful for me not to be nice to you." Kai responded quietly, but I heard every single word. I turned to look at forward quickly in order to try and hide my red cheeks. This encounter made everything even more confusing for me.

"Come on, let's get back before Damon pops a blood vessel." Kai said, standing up and outstretching his hand. I stared at him for a moment before I realized that he wanted me to take his hand. I let his hand engulf mine as I stood up from the bench. As soon as we came into contact, there was only one thing going through my mind. What the hell am I getting myself into?


End file.
